


Lucky One, Lucky Me

by akaashichim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kyungsoo, Cute, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexy Outfit, Smut, Top Jongin, Two-Shot, maid outfit, needy jongin, they'll still remember about it, they're just a little tipsy haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashichim/pseuds/akaashichim
Summary: ; in which Jongin and Kyungsoo get just a little tipsy from drinking while having dinner and Kyungsoo has a (not so brilliant) idea. ;*･ﾟﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*ﾟ:*:✼✿       ✿✼:*ﾟ:.｡..｡.:*･ﾟﾟ･*; kaisoo; two-shot; drunk sex; explicit content; sexy outfit





	

“Ahh~ Jonginie~” The brown haired male was making an effort not to look at his lover while he was teasing him, dressed up like one of those employees at a maid’s café. A regular black and white dress and matching stockings to go with it, an outfit he was used to see everywhere, which in another situation wouldn’t make any difference to him. But this time was different, for sure. Kyungsoo was wearing it. Do Kyungsoo. The serious penguin. Any other time he would be embarrassed just by holding hands with Jongin. But now, he was really wearing it, making it look way sexier, way more appetizing to Jongin’s eyes than those flat short girls. 

Just thinking of them was making Jongin’s bottom parts go flaccid, but Kyungsoo made sure to put it rock hard again. Just by hearing the older letting out little whines in a rather high tone, brushing against his ears and resonating inside his head over and over again as if there was a broken cd playing constantly, how Jongin’s head seemed like an auditorium where Kyungsoo’s high-pitched voice could reach every corner, every cell of his brain, making blood rush up and down, mostly concentrating on the bottom where he was trying to focus, actually.

Because all this teasing was making little Nini push hard against his pants, screaming to be touched and released from all the heat going on inside. He was imagining those plump, red lips – those who were now spelling his name so perfectly Jongin wouldn’t get tired of hearing it all day – wrapped around little Nini, swollen with a mixture of saliva and precum, pressing against the younger’s skin and sucking it like an ice cream.

He had to look at him. Pressure was too much at this stage, and he was dying to see his lover begging to take him right there right then, without mercy. Jongin decided it was for the best, his body was basically turning himself towards Kyungsoo, at his own will. He turned his head around, only to find Kyungsoo’s butt instead of his face. Jongin was staring at it too much, the shorty teasing him by waving it slowly, barely brushing against the younger’s face. He sure knew how to tease.

“Ne~~ Jonginie~~?” Jongin swallowed hard at the nickname, his mouth falling open as he could not control it anymore, a string of saliva poking on one of the sides, almost dribbling down if he didn’t run his tongue across his lips, wetting the dryness out of them.

Kyungsoo usually calls him “Jongin”, and that’s it. So hearing him call him by a nickname he never uses, so sensually, oh boy, he loved it.

“Yes?” Jongin’s voice was shuddering in anticipation. He’s supposed to be the “man” of this relationship, the one being all tough and masculine. The brown haired is supposed to make his hyung writhe under his touch, moan under his sweet whispers and beg under is dominance. Kyungsoo is supposed to be the one shaking with pleasure, not being able to control his body any longer, until he’s released from this world of pleasure Jongin always has to offer him.

Kyungsoo moved around again, this time his legs were resting against Jongin’s thighs, spread opened to reveal pink undies tightening his half hard member, wrapped around it perfectly as if it was made just for him, his hands resting behind him and Kyungsoo smirks, watching Jongin’s eyes trace every curve, every angle of his body, like a predator looking at his prey. Jongin was hypnotized by the short’s flawless body, the world around them becoming smaller and smaller until his vison restricts itself to the one and only Do Kyungsoo. 

Jongin knew his hyung was doing these kind of stuff with the influence of the alcohol they had before while having dinner. It wasn’t much, but it sure was enough for Kyungsoo to have these pervert ideas and be dancing around Jongin’s lap. And Jongin would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little tipsy either. He was feeling slightly dizzy, part from the alcohol, the rest from the excitement and arousal Kyungsoo was making him feel. Jongin reaches forward with a trembling hand, in an attempt of touching Kyungsoo’s crotch, only to be stopped by the latter with a gentle slap on the back of his hand.

“Not yet~” Words falling into Jongin’s ears, snapping him out of his own world, and he tries not to cry out or pout with such rejection.

How could his hyung tease him so much? Was the question lingering inside Jongin’s head. He could pretty much see in what state he was, his mind ordering him to be patient, his dick begging him to just ignore everything and go for it.

And for that whimper he was holding in just now, he releases it instinctively as his thighs suddenly feel too cold when Kyungsoo backs away from him. Jongin curses to himself for not being able to control his actions, shaking his head in a way of freeing himself from all this tension building up inside him. 

The younger watches Kyungsoo as he crawls towards the bed and pulls out a mysterious pink object from under the pillow, which Jongin realizes (a bit late) it is actually a vibrator. He throws his head back and a silent groan runs up his throat, already preparing himself for the show he surely knows Kyungsoo is about to do.

Kyungsoo looks at the blushing mess in front of him, his lips forming into a soft smile as he knows exactly what Jongin is thinking. He knows how much of a kinky guy he is, he knows how much he likes when Kyungsoo dresses up and uses certain items even if rarely. But when he does, Jongin swears to god Kyungsoo knows it too damn well. And when the dark haired decides to put on a show while taking off his underwear, Jongin goes mad. He unzips his owns pants, his eyes glued to the beautiful view as if the older was hypnotizing him, making his hands tremble so much Jongin barely knows how to unzips his freaking pants. 

He’s been waiting for this all week. With all the practices and concerts they had to go to, they barely had time for each other. Kyungsoo managed to pleasure Jongin some by dragging him into one of the empty rooms on backstage and give him a quick and heavy make out session before he could even breathe. And that was the only time they’ve been together intimately during the week, so Jongin (and Kyungsoo as well, let’s admit it) had his almost-one-week tension built up inside, ready to be released. And even with all the teasing Kyungsoo was making him go through, Jongin was actually able to control his body quite well, given the fact that his sexy boyfriend was dressed so sensually, waving his bottoms in front of him and now ready to put on a little show with one of his favourite toys, he was handling it very well, indeed. 

It wasn’t until Kyungsoo suddenly pulled off his own underwear, catching Jongin by surprise, his body shivering in anticipation when his eyes meet his hyung’s hard cock, twitching slightly against his lower stomach with a small dark vein popping out on its side. Jongin shivers once again, thinking how he could give up under Kyungsoo’s dominance so easily if it wasn’t for his cuteness. The shorty spread out his legs, and Jongin stopped breathing as soon as he sees Kyungsoo’s pretty pink hole, twitching as well. And Jongin only realised he had stopped breathing when Kyungsoo gestured him to come closer, his tongue meeting his lips teasingly, tempting Jongin, once again.

He did as he was told to, slowly crawling towards Kyungsoo, his eyes not leaving the other’s, and once he goes too close Kyungsoo stops him with his hand against his chest. Jongin whined, once again, as if no other sound could be emitted. And Kyungsoo liked it, to be honest. He was putting so much effort on teasing him, he wanted Jongin to almost beg. 

Kyungsoo sits back against the wall, legs spread open and bent just slightly so Jongin could have a perfect view of the older’s naked body. And oh boy, he loved it so much. Jongin knows it’s different from seeing other guys naked, like when Chanyeol occasionally thinks he’s living alone and decides to walk around the house naked. Jongin wouldn’t get hard, his heart wouldn’t beat fast, nor his face would turn as red as a tomato like it does when it’s Kyungsoo. And it’s not just the alcohol talking, he’s pretty sure.

**Author's Note:**

> well there goes first part  
> btw, sorry for the poor writing haha


End file.
